


舞台人的约会方式

by 23_45



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45
Summary: 最近写的黑暗虐文开车有点多，忽然想写点轻松愉快的小故事，于是脑洞了这篇文来玩一玩。没车没肉没18x，就是稍微有点魔幻烧脑的日常甜甜甜，一起来看一下老夫老妻？之间的奇妙约会之旅。cp：钻 x kiho
Relationships: Maaya Kiho/Nozomi Fuuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

据说真正优秀的演员，时常会因为入戏太深而产生幻觉，从比尔・斯卡斯加德到谢莉・杜瓦尔，再到人们耳熟能详的希斯・莱杰。其中不乏有因为角色塑造而造成重度精神创伤，和无法恢复的心理阴影的例子。

不过望海风斗从未想过这种事情会发生在自己身上。

众所周知，望海喜欢电影，喜欢观察每一个演员的表演手法，喜欢深究每一场戏的台词和影像语言，即便是当了top，个人时间被压缩到了极致，这个爱好也从未改变过。

这是一个普通到不能再普通的深夜，望海一如既往地抱着craftholic的等身大玩偶，蜷缩在沙发深处看着荧屏。上面播放着的是她心血来潮逛中古店时淘来的老片，名字很奇怪，叫做【成为约翰・马尔科维奇】，不过故事更古怪，讲的是一个穷困潦倒的木偶艺人钻进了著名演员的脑袋里，然后经历了不同样的人生的故事。

冗长的叙事和拖沓的故事让望海昏昏欲睡，她无聊地捏着兔子抱枕的耳朵，打起来哈欠。终于，在木偶艺人开始出售著名演员人生的时候，望海还是眼睛一闭就滑入了睡神的臂弯。

望海做了一个很长的梦，她最开始梦见自己就是那个木偶艺人，但一转头，却看到镜子里的人变成了舞台上的演员。“埃里克！”望海听到了真彩的声音，抬头却发现自己正躺在克里斯蒂娜的怀里，周围人正哭泣着把自己放进棺材。望海想呼喊告诉他们自己还没死，但不等她发声，周围场景就坠入了黑暗。

她再一看，发现自己竟然是身处在恐怖政治那一幕的舞台高台上，眼见着台下客席上的观众也挥舞起了旗子变成了革命分子，望海却怎么都记不起这一段的歌词是什么了。她冷汗呼呼往外冒，努力思考着要不要现编一段歌词的时候，又猛的坠入了一片红色的花海，望海睁眼向前看，面前站着的是正推开自己的黛博拉。

“你就这么讨厌我吗！”这次望海好不容易接上了台词，可只是那一转眼的工夫，望海发现场景再次切换了，这次自己正在舞台中央被永久辉饰演的拉斐尔用剑刺穿了胸膛。“等等！唐璜吗这是……”望海还来不及张口，她身上的古代西班牙风的繁琐外套就被扒去，转瞬间被换成了新选组的白蓝羽织，而身下的舞台也变作了贯一郎殒命的地方。

“静……”

望海喃喃地说着，妻女的模样在眼前闪过，“抱歉这次不能遵守约定去见你们了。”望海梳着怀里仅存的钱财，不知道这些够不够给静买一件新衣裳，想着，望海眼前一黑，陷入了死神的怀抱。

“喂。”

在一片黑暗中，望海隐约听到了有人在叫他。

“喂喂，醒醒啊。”

望海不想睁眼，一方面是因为自己已经死了，不管是作为罗伯斯庇尔还是埃里克还是贯一郎还是唐璜，而另一方面是，天晓得这次一睁眼又会看到什么鬼场景。

“就算是做梦，也让我远离舞台清静一会，拜托了。”

望海弱气地说出自己微不足道的请求，但声音的主人却完全不吃这套，不仅不退缩，声音还越来越大，望海甚至能听到那家伙就在自己的耳边嚎叫。

“醒醒！醒醒！”

“是啊，现在不是睡觉的时候！”

“快点给我起来，你这小子！”

随着一阵愤怒的咆哮，望海终于从沙发上蹦了起来。他怒气冲冲地朝着声音的方向吼道：“搞什么啊！能不能让人睡一……”

话只停留在了这里，剩下的就跟望海此刻的表情一样，冻结在了原地，望海看着眼前的景象，沉吟了三秒，眨了眨眼，又做了一套深呼吸，然后她转身躺回了沙发上。

“晚安。”

“晚安个毛线啊！”

唐璜咆哮着把望海踢到了地上，还不忘把她抱着的兔子抱枕扔出了客厅。

“那个，我们这样有点太暴力了吧。”

埃里克有点畏缩地拽了下唐璜的袖子，他看上去似乎对唐璜充满了忌惮。

“在下也是这么觉得。”

贯一郎点头附和。

“那你们就想任由她这么睡下去？问：望海风斗一觉能睡到什么时候？”

“答案大概是明天下午吧。”面条理了理领带，不慌不忙地回答。“你不也这么觉得吗，Mr罗伯斯庇尔？”

“……”

罗伯斯庇尔不说话，只是皱着眉头看望海带着一脸我是不是疯了的表情从地上爬起来。望海揉了两次次眼睛，连续三次拍打自己的脸，希望从噩梦中醒过来。因为如果眼前出现的这一切都是现实的话，那唯一一种解释就是望海风斗这个人已经疯了。

穿着黑色外套胸前别着红玫瑰的唐璜，一脸严肃整理着白色领巾的罗伯斯庇尔，即使透过蓝色的面具也能看出他的羞涩的埃里克，腰上挂着骇人长剑但满脸笑容的贯一郎，以及身着一套正式黑燕尾的面条。无论哪一个，都彻彻底底是望海在舞台上演绎过的角色。而无论哪一个，都完完全全出现在了望海的面前。

“你没疯。”

像是看穿了望海的小心思，唐璜率先开口打破了沉默。望海看着眼前有些狂野的黑皮肤男人，他有着和自己一摸一样的外貌，但却令人很难相信这个男人就是望海自己。望海的视线又挨个飘过剩下的几个人，他们无一例外都复制粘贴似的有着和望海相同的样貌，除了妆容的些许区别之外，五个人站在一起就像亲兄弟一般。

“你，你们……到底是什么东西？”

望海结结巴巴地发问，回答她的是看起来像领头人的唐璜：“如你所见，我们就是你，你就是我们。”

“不不不，这个回答太微妙了，说白了你们不都是我在舞台上的角色，为什么会出现在这里。”

“你说的没错，我们确实是你在舞台上塑造出了的角色，但是正是因为你的演绎，使我们拥有了灵魂，得以以这种方式出现在你的面前，这就是神的旨意，是……”

唐璜的话还没说完，就看到望海晃晃悠悠地转身朝着卧室走去，嘴里还念叨着：“哈哈，哈，果然我是太累了，还是早点睡比较好。”

“给我回来！”唐璜炸毛似的要扑向望海，但却被面条先一步按住了，面条不紧不慢地道：“就让她这样什么都不知道地睡过去不挺好的吗，这样一来我们就可以不费吹灰之力得到她的身体了。”

“等等。”这话终于引起了望海的注意，她停了步子转身朝几人看去：“得到我的身体，你们什么意思。”

“咳咳，既然你认真发问了，那我还是不计前嫌地告诉你吧，毕竟你也是我们的塑造者……”唐璜满足地扯了扯衣领，双手插胸用一种居高临下的姿态对望海发出了通告：“简言之，我们现在是以幽灵的形式存在的，只有你能看到我们，所以我们拜托你完成我们的心愿。但是呢，如果你不能在接下来24小时之内达成我们的心愿，那你的灵魂就会永远脱离肉体，而我们将会取而代之获得你的身体。”

“……”

“……”

“……”

在跟自己面面相觑几秒之后，整个公寓都被望海的惨叫充满了：“开什么玩笑啊啊啊啊啊！！！”

“事实就是这样。”

面条怂了怂肩，一脸无奈。

“不是吧，一天时间让我实现你们所有的心愿，这怎么可能啊！”望海已经开始接受这个设定了，她抓住自己睡帽的边缘痛哭起来，犹如一只被踩了尾巴的猫一样委屈，“你们有没有点人性了，罗伯斯庇尔和埃里克是在巴黎，唐璜在西班牙，面条是美国……”

望海绝望地看过几人，目光最后落在贯一郎的脸上，她一脸算了怎样都好的神情自言自语：“嘛，贯一郎倒是还温柔点，至少是在日本……哈哈，哈哈哈，我明天就要跟自己的身体道别了吗。”

“望海殿，请您振作一点！”

贯一郎一脸心痛地摇动眼神已经放空，站在原地傻笑的望海，开口道：“其实在下的心愿很简单，就是……”

“就是？”

“就是再见一次在下的内人，静……”贯一郎有些不好意思地搓了搓手。

“我也一样，我想见一次克里斯蒂娜！”

一直一言不发地埃里克也突然开口插话。

“结果你们的心愿，都不过是为了一个女人吗。作为男人，难道你们没有什么更远大的理想吗！？”

罗伯斯庇尔皱着眉头双手交叉，一脸不屑地俯视几人，但随即就被面条怼了一肘，“Mr罗伯斯庇尔，我记得来的时候你一路上都在念叨‘啊～～不知道玛丽安奴过得好不好，她已经不生我的气了吧……’来着？”

“说，说什么呢！”

被面条戳中心事的罗伯斯庇尔瞬间涨红了脸，有些赌气似的把头扭了过去。但面条依旧不依不饶地搭着他的肩道：“别害羞嘛，前辈，毕竟我们大家都一样的，我也想再见一次黛博拉呢。”

望海目瞪口呆地看着眼前跟自己长得一摸一样却性格迥异，但无一例外都是恋爱脑的幽灵，陷入了想吐槽却不知道该从哪开始吐的纠结。

“所以说～”唐璜大大咧咧地伸手揽住望海的肩膀，一脸坏笑地在她耳边耳语道：“明天就拜托你了，望海大前辈～”


	2. 第二章

温度适宜阳光明媚不冷不热的春季周末无遗是个约会的好日子，多少处于发情期的男男女女都选在这天相约出门，虚情假意地看看樱花喝点咖啡，相互诉说着半真半假的爱意，最后再一同走向lovehotel。

不过对于望海来说，这样的关系过于无趣，比起跟谁约会，她宁愿选择躺在沙发上享受下午温暖的阳光，然后拥有大包装的薯片可乐套餐在家瘫痪一天，哪怕是被人说成废宅也无所谓。

“所以说，我到底是做错了什么才要接受这种惩罚……”

望海有气无力地自言自语，看着京都塔的眼神已然因为绝望而放空了。

“别这么说嘛，望海殿，只要帮在下完成这一点小小的心愿，在下就会乖乖回去天界了。”

比起一直恭恭敬敬的贯一郎，面条倒是对着望海从巴黎买的挂满金属扣装饰的短靴研究了半天，然后开始饶有兴趣地翻动她皮衣夹克的领子：“ Mr望海嘴上这么说着，不过今天这身打扮也是够帅的嘛（虽然比起我来说还是差了点）。”

“望海你化妆了吗！为了见克里斯蒂娜你居然还化妆，呜……要是克莉丝汀看到我的面具害怕的话要怎么办才好啊。”

望海对吵吵闹闹的幽灵们翻了一个可以记入史册的白眼，然后把差点脱口而出“比起我来你们的舞台妆造型才违和一百倍好吗！”的吐槽给硬生生咽了回去。

望海一成不变的日常从昨天深夜开始就彻彻底底地被搅乱了，犹如脱了僵的野狗，完全不受控制地狂奔乱窜。所以事到如今，望海早已放弃理解现状了，她只想赶紧满足幽灵们的要求，然后以加速的速度把这群祖宗都送回去。

“唔。”

正想到这里，一个熟悉的身影出现在了望海的视野里，那人穿着一身白底缀着淡黄色小碎花的连衣裙，奶油白的外套随意地搭在肩上，再配上匡威的绀色板鞋和精心绑起来的脆弱子，让她整个人看起来都学生气十足。

不过这笑容还是一如既往往往阳光灿烂啊，望海在心里碎碎念着，ki酱周末是遇到什么好事了吧，真好，至少不像我一样惹上什么不干不净的东西……望海嘴角抽动一下露出一个无奈的笑容。

“哟，早啊，ki……”

但还没等望海把话说完，身边突然迸发出的巨大声音就几乎撕碎了她的鼓膜。

“玛丽安奴-！”

“克里斯蒂娜-！！”

“黛博拉-！！”

“静啊———— ！！！”

“唔哇，搞什么啊！！！”

望海赶紧用手指堵住耳朵，但即使如此，亡灵们的哭喊声也依旧不依不饶地在她的世界里回荡，甚至还带出了回音。当然，这些声音也只有望海一个人能听到就是了。

“ nozo桑？”

真彩一脸问号地看着望海，望海这才意识到自己的失态，她急忙将手从耳朵上移开，然后有些不好意思地挠了屈后脑勺道：“抱歉啊，这么突然约你出来... ……”

“怎么会，我开心还没不及呢！”真彩满脸绯红，笑意几乎要溢了出来，“能跟nozo桑约会，简直就像做梦一样呢。”

还好还好，要是一上来就让ki酱觉得前辈已经疯了的话，那接下来的事情就难办了。望海在心中默念着，然后给身边的亡灵递归个眼色，大概意思是：都给我老实点。

“黛博拉，你这身让我想起第一次见你时候的样子了。”

“静啊，这么多年没见了，在下已经老朽，但你还是这么好看……”

“克里斯蒂娜……呜呜呜……克里斯蒂娜……”

呃……望海满脸黑线地看着早已被亡灵们团团团围住却又不自知的真彩，内心充满了对这个女孩的同情。认为呢，虽然对亡灵们似乎有点不公平，不过幸好真彩她看不见。

“喂喂，别墨迹了望海前辈，时间可是不等人的。”

之前一直在旁边一言不发看热闹的唐璜拍了拍望海的肩膀，半调笑半忠告似的开口对她说。

呼，望海深舒了一口气，然后转头看向真彩：“ ki酱，今天约会请多多指教了。”

“诶，啊，嗯，我才是，请您多多指教！”

真彩犹豫了一下，虽然看上去还带着些疑惑，但她依旧满脸笑容的拉住了望海象征来的手，然后像只刚被放出笼子的小文鸟一样紧靠望海朝车站走去。

就这样，时限24小时，事关望海身体归属的两人（7人）约会之旅，开始了。

打着“天气这么好不如顺便去体会下古都风情吧”的旗号，望海跟真彩来到的是京都，虽然贯一郎因为这个决定而闹了一会别扭，但其他几人倒是一致一致，特别是罗伯斯庇护者，听说京都近代国立美术馆博物馆法国历史相关的展览的时候，他就开始兴致勃勃而不是一个不停。

不过正牌约会的二人第一站来到的并不是美术馆，而是京都的赏樱名地点——哲学之路。

为了贴合约会的氛围，从京都站坐市营巴士慢悠悠地晃上半个钟头，跨越过几乎整个京都市之后，两人才顶着正午的日光来到了被樱花雨覆盖着的那条散步小路。开始变暖的阳光有些刺眼，望海一路上被车摇得晕乎乎的，一下车就仿佛一脚跨入了梦里似的开始有些神智不清。

“喂，醒醒啊Mr望海。”面条心情不错地在望海的耳边絮絮叨叨。“不要辜负了这良辰美景，要是我有机会跟黛博拉来这样美的地方走一次，我死都值了。”

“你的黛博拉不就在这吗，而且你不早就死了吗。”

望海对着他翻了个白眼吐槽，不过确实如面条所言，这条小路美得不像人间。琵琶湖的疏水横穿过慈照寺，南禅寺，一直延伸到熊野若王子神社，而就在这条疏水河道到两侧，栽种了无可计数到染井吉野的樱树，在满开的时候是满目的雪白，而在将落之时会略微转为通透的粉红。当从大文字山倾泻而下的山风卷过河道，凋零的花瓣便铺天盖地地潸然而下，一眼望去仿佛季节错乱，让人在转瞬间来到了漫天飘雪的凛冬。

真彩看着这片祥和却又艳丽的景象，惊讶地睁大了眼睛，连挽着望海的手臂都不由得微微收紧了，望海能感到真彩的体温透过外套传来，带着少女特有的温暖。望海记得从第一次见面握手的时候，她就惊讶过，这孩子的体温这不像普通女孩一样略带温凉，而是如她的性格一样无时无刻都暖洋洋的。

“你心跳加速了哟。”唐璜不怀好意的揶揄着望海，“你也喜欢这女孩吗？”

“开，开什么玩笑。”望海走在真彩的身后，小声地回嘴：“我还不是被你们拖累的……不过话说回来，你们不是见到ki酱就够了吗，为什么还在这里，早点成佛去投胎不好吗？”

“嘛，话是这么说，但是心愿这种东西，如果这么简单就达成了的话，也未免太掉价了不是。”

唐璜继续用不紧不慢的语调将望海调戏到上火，让望海觉得原本就烈的日光此刻更让人头疼了。她转头看向默默走在真彩身边好脾气的贯一郎，似乎是个最好搭话的对象，毕竟好歹都是日本人同士。望海虽然觉得好像哪里不太对，但还是尝试心中问他：“贯一郎，你有什么想做的事吗？”

贯一郎被突如其来问题惊得一跳，有些无措地回答：“这，在下还真未想过……于在下而言，能见到静就够了……“

够个鬼啊！你不是还在这里晃悠着的吗！

“为什么我的分身们一个个都这么闷骚（唐璜除外）”望海绝望地扶额叹息道：“你就没有什么想对她说的吗？“

“……”

这话像是戳中了贯一郎的心，他沉默了。

就这样看着晚樱随风飘落的美景，贯一郎似乎想起来什么，过了好一会，他才缓缓开口：“在下想跟静她道歉，她跟着在下吃了那么多苦，为在下生养了三个子女，但在下却什么都没能为她做到……甚至是最后的最后，在下明明都答应了她和孩子们会回去的，但……”

贯一郎的话让气氛变得凝重了起来，望海有些心疼，便小声安慰他道：“虽然你没能回去，但那也不是你的错不是吗。”

“话是这样，但是果然……”

贯一郎神情痛苦地看向正在河道边赏樱的真彩，与她不过一步之遥，就像当年贯一郎求婚时候的场景一般，看着这一幕，他一直揣在袖子中的手臂终于抽了出来。

“静，我果然……”贯一郎似乎下定了决定，他毅然决然地扔掉了长刀与蓝白的羽织，然后朝着真彩走去。

“等，等等……！”

望海来不及阻止，就觉得一股巨大的力量将自己的身体朝着前方吸引了过去，她踉跄几步险些跌倒，见此情景真彩回过神来，急切地伸手要去扶即将摔在地上的望海，“小心！”她惊呼着抱住了望海，不，或许应该说望海抱住了她。

“nozo……桑？”

真彩有些迷茫，因为望海抱得很紧，且深情。

“在盛冈的时候，樱花也是开得这样灿烈呢。”

望海，不对，现在在说话的应该是贯一郎，他喃喃地说着，脸上流露出温柔的笑容。

“嗯，是啊，去盛冈的时候我们也看了樱花呢。”

真彩似乎没察觉到异样，而不温柔地摸了摸贯一郎的背，似乎是安慰又像是宠溺。“你还好吗，是晕车了吗？”

“嗯，我很好……”贯一郎喃喃着，又将怀抱收紧了一点，他似乎是留恋又怀念地将脸埋入了真彩的颈窝，嗅到她身上的味道开口道： “抱歉，那个时候没完成在下之间的约定，从那之后辛苦你了……嘉一郎是个好孩子，是你把他养育成了一个真正的武士，他在最后的最后也追随了在下的道路。 ”

“ nozo桑，你怎么了？”

贯一郎依旧法定真彩，抚摸着她的发尾，像是已经陷入了回忆，“还有他的弟弟妹妹们，也是你一手将他们带大的，即使在下不在……静，这么多年了，在下，在下一直都很想跟你说一句……对不起。”

贯一郎的声音渐渐弱了下去，他最后一次用力抱了一下真彩，露出了满足的笑容。下一个瞬间，望海的意识就再次回到了肉体。怀中真彩柔弱身体的触感，落在耳畔的花瓣的轻柔，贯穿繁叶枝分裂挥洒在身上的阳光的温暖，这一切都真实地不能在真实。

“我，我是怎么了……”

望海不可思议议地自言自语，却正好对上了真彩略带疑惑的目光，“贯一郎！”望海有些气愤地想找那个私自夺走自己身体的男人对峙，但转头望去，却只看到吉村贯一郎的身影消失在那条落满樱花的小道尽头，似乎雨水合并大海一般，一步一步朝着远方消融去了，好像只是转瞬间的事，那个熟悉却又陌生的背影就悄悄无声声息地在穿透罅缝的光中消散不见了。

“真彩有些哭笑不得不得地看着望海，”莫非是突然想起壬生义士传了？”

“诶？啊，呃，难个……嗯！对，就是你说的那样，突然有点入戏。”回过神来的望海慌忙附和真彩的话，但下一秒就听到真彩噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“所以nozo桑，要不要先放开我，大家都看着呢。”

关于后面的事，望海不太想去回忆了，但是她可以断定。望海低头看去，发现自己的手臂还自然而然地环在真彩的身上，两人正以一种非常亲密的姿势抱在一起。 ，这是她三十几年的人生中，可以排上人生尴尬之最最top3的瞬间。


	3. 第三章

在经历了人生尴尬巅峰之后，望海失魂落魄地跟在真彩身后，存在感降低得简直要与背后的几个亡灵融为一体了。尽管如此，真彩依旧善解人意地没有追问望海刚才的失态，只是一个劲地跟她讲最近遇到的趣事，试图来安抚望海受伤的心。

“啊哈哈，这样的吗……”

望海敷衍地笑着从真彩手中接过抹茶甜筒，然后又陷入了我的人生是不是该早点结束这样的终极哲学思考的漩涡中了。

只是，阴魂不散（刚散了一个）的幽灵们依旧叽叽喳喳聊个不停。

“贯一郎那家伙还真是纯情啊。”面条喋喋不休地说着，又转头拍了拍埃里克的肩道：“你说对吧，Mr埃里克。”

“嗯……就我个人而言，能这样跟克里斯蒂娜在阳光下约会一天就足够满足了。”

“喂喂，老弟，你这家伙也纯情地过分啊。”

看着面条恨铁不成钢地教育着埃里克，旁边一直一言不发的罗伯斯庇尔不满地打断面条道：“那你的心愿是什么，面条。”

“我嘛，我当然是想把玫瑰那一幕没完成的事做完咯。”

“玫瑰那一幕……等等，莫非，你是说。”

反应过来的罗伯斯庇尔的脸瞬间涨红了，他结结巴巴地没法把那个词说出来，见他这副样子，面条倒是坦然地接了话：“嘛嘛，就是那个，你懂的，男人的事嘛。”

“不要！！！”

一直听着几人对话的望海终于发出了愤怒的反对，她的声音将树上的花瓣都震落了几片，一行人目瞪口呆地看着她，当然，也包括真彩和几对坐在旁边腻歪着的情侣。

“啊，那个，有虫子掉下来，吓到我了……”

望海涨红了脸尴尬地对着周围人道歉，然后将一个杀了你哟的眼色投给了面条：“再怎么说我也是女孩子，绝对不会对ki酱做，做，做那种事的！绝对不会！”

“嘛，别这么说嘛，Mr望海，你在台上的时候还是挺有攻击性的啊，而且就算同样是女孩子也不是做不了那种事，你担心的话就像刚才贯一郎的时候那样，让我附身交给我就是了。”

“所以说不是这个啦！”望海对着面条怒目而视，然后对他发出了最后通牒：“我再说一遍，贯一郎已经不见了就算了，剩下的你们几个绝对，不可以，肆意对我附身。”

两人对视了几秒，面条率先败下阵来，“好了好了，听你的就是了。”

“nozo桑？你有在听我说话吗？”

真彩的声音打破了望海跟幽灵们无声的对峙，将她唤回了人世间，望海看着真彩担忧的目光才如梦方醒地回过神来。“啊，抱歉，刚才被吓了一跳有点走神”

“nozo桑真是的……”真彩无奈地笑了起来，然后又爱怜地用手绢擦掉了望海嘴角残留的抹茶甜筒的痕迹，“感觉今天有点怪怪的呢。”

“嗯，抱歉……最近遇到的事有点多。”

“要是身体不舒服的话要不要先回去？我们可以下次再一起出来。”

“啊啊啊，不用不用，不用在意我。”望海急忙挥手反对，心中想的却是：你今天要是就这么走了，我的身体可就要交给这几个恋爱脑的蠢货了，真到那一步，望海风斗个人怕是要从此社会性死亡了。这般想着，望海急忙拉起真彩的手道：“走吧，不是说好了去美术馆。”

真彩有些担心地看着望海，似乎想说些什么，但最后还是把话咽回了肚子里，跟着望海走去了京都近代国立美术馆。美术馆就在平安神宫的南侧，不过作为旅游景点来说，平日的客流量是远远不及平安神宫。真彩和望海两人就这样从哲学之路尽头附近的法然寺附近出发，一路兜兜转转了半个小时才走到了美术馆的门口。

“nozo桑是怎么突然有了兴致来逛美术馆？”真彩有些好奇。

“这……”望海一时语塞，心想着总不能说是为了完成某个幽灵的心愿吧，于是只能随便找了个看似合理的理由搪塞过去：“之前我们不是演了法国大革命相关的剧吗，我正好有兴趣了解一下这方面的东西。”

“哦，是这样的吗。”真彩的眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨了几下，又加了一句：“不过这可是法国近代史展诶，从二战开始的，没关系吗？”

“罗——伯——斯——庇——尔！”望海在心中咆哮，“你自己选的都没好好查一下吗！！！”

“我怎么知道嘛！”罗伯斯庇尔围着望海打转，恨不得抓住她的肩膀摇晃：“你们日本人的展出说明写得太暧昧了！”

“暧昧你个头啊！虽然你是罗伯斯庇尔，但是演你的我是土生土长的日本人啊！”

“你是你，我是我，请不要把我和你混为一谈，毕竟世界上知道我名字的人可比知道你名字的人多得多。”

望海就这样在心中跟罗伯斯庇尔拌着嘴，一直等到唐璜和埃里克来拉架两人才勉强停下来。

“就不要在意这些细节了，马克西姆，你看我也一样是法国人，一起了解一下法国现在的状况不也挺好的嘛。”

“就是，我一个西班牙人连展览都没得看呢。”

罗伯斯庇尔有些不满，但看着望海已经带着真彩走进美术馆的大门了，也只能赌气似的扔下一句“你们两个虚拟人物有什么资格理解真实存在的历史人物的感受”，然后跟着走了进去。

穿过进门的长廊，再一路上行，就能来到法兰西近代文化特别展的展馆。从书籍到美术作品，雕塑和建筑模型，纪实性的摄影作品和报道都一应俱全。这巨大的信息量让人恍惚以为整个法兰西都被原样搬了过来，望海一路上目不暇接，连平时爱热闹的真彩都安静了下来逐个展区地认真看着。

“原来从法国大革命之后还发生了这么多的事情啊。”

望海有一瞬间几乎要忘了自己此行的目的，只是单纯地开始赞叹起法国近代的变化。而像是同样被这些进展所惊讶，罗伯斯庇尔也不由得说了起来：“我一直以为我们只是时代变革中微不足道的尘埃，但是现在看来，正是我们最开始摇起了旗帜，法国才一路走到了这里。”

“哈哈哈，没想到你会这么想啊，罗伯斯庇尔。”望海笑着揶揄了下罗伯斯庇尔，而罗伯斯庇尔则是皱了皱眉头回道：“毕竟我当时可是被当作罪人处刑了的呢。”

“怎么会，我当年去巴黎的时候去看过你的纪念地了，那里的人告诉我你是他们的英雄呢。”

“是吗……”罗伯斯庇尔一直板着的脸逐渐柔和了下来，他叹了口气，又接着道：“只可惜我死的太早了，没能看到后来发生的一切。”

“所以说，罗伯斯庇尔你的心愿是什么？你也想跟真彩，不，玛丽安奴说点什么吗？像贯一郎一样。”

望海试探着问出了这个问题，却见罗伯斯庇尔沉默了，他的目光扫过展厅，似乎在内心纠结了许久，直到真彩都走远了他才缓缓开口：“我想问她几个问题，可以你帮我代劳吗？”

“当然。”

望海欣然同意，毕竟传话这方式可比直接附身来的安全地多。得到了望海的允许，罗伯斯庇尔的手搭在了望海的肩上来到了真彩的身边。

“玛丽安……啊，ki酱，你还记得我们演光路的时候吗？”

真彩被从展览的世界中唤醒，有些好奇地抬头看向望海，“当然记得啦，怎么了？”

“嘛，就是，那个……其实我一直在想，玛丽安奴是不是一直觉得罗伯斯庇尔是个坏人呢。”

“嗯……”真彩似乎陷入了沉思，过了一会才看着望海认真回答道：“我觉得是呢。”

“唔。”望海感觉肩上的手抓紧了一点。

不过真彩又接着说了下去：“玛丽安奴觉得罗伯斯庇尔是个坏人，但却又不是一个彻彻底底的坏人，嘛，他是个太过单纯的人，因为单纯的执念而走错了路做了坏事……我觉得大概是这样吧。”

罗伯斯庇尔的脸上出现了些许难言的伤感，他叹了口气，又继续问道：“那在罗伯斯庇尔死后，玛丽安奴还，还爱着他吗。”

“爱着哟。”真彩笑了起来，“毕竟马克西姆是玛丽安奴这辈子最爱的人了，即使是个大坏蛋，也一直爱着呢。”

“……”

“虽然只是我自己的想法，不过我觉得在罗伯斯庇尔死后，玛丽安奴就代替他投身了革命的事业，因为玛丽安奴想继承罗伯斯庇尔的理想，继承那些温暖的光明的东西。”

“是吗，那样就好……”罗伯斯庇尔喃喃着，似乎终于释怀了。“我一直以为罗伯斯庇尔伤害了玛丽安奴太多，即时他死去了，他所留下的罪孽也永远无法被冲淡。”

“怎么会呢。”真彩盯着望海的眼睛认真地说着：“玛丽安奴爱着马克西姆呢，爱会冲淡仇恨的。”

“嗯……马克西姆也最爱玛丽安奴了，因为玛丽安奴是引导他走向了光明的天使，在没有玛丽安奴的世界里，马克西姆一个人是活不下去的。”

“是啊，nozo桑你看这些报道，这些照片，这些都是法国一步一步走来的印证呀，如果没有罗伯斯庇尔，还有玛丽安奴的努力，法国是不可能迎来这样美好的未来的。”

看着真彩满面的笑容，罗伯斯庇尔也笑了起来。

“是吗，那真是太好了……太好了……”

罗伯斯庇尔的手离开了望海的肩膀，似乎试图去触摸真彩的发梢，但是在即将碰到她的瞬间，罗伯斯庇尔的指尖却化为了些许光亮的粉尘，随着微风开始消散去了。

“你一直带着我走在光明的路上呢，玛丽安奴。”

“nozo桑，你怎么了？”

真彩有些惊讶地看着望海，她伸手试图擦掉望海眼角溢出的泪水，但望海却将她的手握在了掌心。

“能遇见你真的太好了，玛丽安奴……”

伴随着罗伯斯庇尔和望海的最后一声低喃，那些光尘散去了，擦过真彩的脸颊，像是一个温柔的吻，绵长而温柔，随后后便溢散在空气中不见了踪迹。

“罗伯斯庇尔……”望海回头想寻找他的身影，但是身便已经什么都没剩下了，但似乎在罗伯斯庇尔消失的瞬间，那些情感也一同注入了望海的心中。似乎是曾经切骨的悔恨，只是现在已经在渐渐淡去了。

“ki酱，要是马克西姆和玛丽安奴能在一起就好了。”

望海抽抽嗒嗒地说着。

“nozo桑，结果你是因为这个哭的吗……你是小孩子吗？”

看着她的样子，真彩哭笑不得地将手绢塞进了望海的手心。


	4. 第四章

罗伯斯庇尔的消失让望海的耳边又清净了一些，不过这次比起如释重负，望海感到的却是些许的落寞，她看了看身边剩下的唐璜，面条和埃里克三个人，一瞬间竟然由心底生出了一丝不舍。

“怎么了嘛，莫非是舍不得我们走了？明明昨天还嚎叫着要让我们赶紧滚蛋呢。”

唐璜坐在美术馆外的台阶上，不怀好意地调戏的望海，被戳中心事的望海只能对他翻了个白眼然后转身去跟真彩搭话：“ki酱会不会觉得我今天怪怪的……”

“好像是有一点吧。”真彩看着望海一脸忐忑不安的样子不由得笑出了声。的确，今天的各种突发事件都让望海看起来不像她自己，再往前说的话，本来望海会主动约真彩出来约会这件事就已经足够诡异了。

“nozo桑是遇到了什么事吗？”

“嘛……各种各样的事吧。”

望海有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，然后从兜里掏出了一个小袋子：“喏，这个。”

“这是？”

“刚才在纪念品商店买的。”

真彩撕开了包装，落在手心里的是一个罗伯斯庇尔q版头像的小徽章，闪烁着明亮的金属光泽，下面还用印着【我们的英雄】几个隐约可见的小字。

“哇，好可爱。”真彩眼睛放光地将徽章别在了挎包上，开心地举起来给望海看，“我还在想nozo桑会挑个怎样的呢，没想到居然是这么可爱的。”

“唔，虽然被夸了，但怎么感觉有点开心不起来……算了我知道你想说什么了，别说了。”望海小声地嘀嘀咕咕的，试图忘记经常被人吐槽审美过于直男这一点。但犹豫了一下，她又添了一句：“如果是罗伯斯庇尔的话大概会送这种东西给玛丽安奴吧，嗯，那家伙在某些地方意外的少女心也说不定。”

“啧啧，没想到你对自己在舞台上塑造的角色意外地了解啊。”

面条不合时宜的吐槽打破了望海与真彩之间短暂的美好，他伸出手臂左右捞住唐璜和埃里克不依不饶地说着：“别忘了还有我们在，如果到晚上为止都送不走我们三个人的话，那你的身体就由我们三个共享了哟。”

“呃，那个……”埃里克摸着面具弱气的插话道：“其实我就这样跟克莉丝汀走在一起就……”

“闭嘴！驳回！”

面条不容置疑地打断了埃里克的发言。

“呃，所以说剩下的你们几个的心愿是什么？”望海已经累的不想再跟他们斗嘴，只能心平气和地询问几个人。

听了这话，面条把视线推向唐璜，但唐璜却是笑嘻嘻地做了一个你先请的动作。皱着眉头思考了半晌，面条才终于开口道：“反正时间已经晚了，不如一起去吃饭吧。”

“喂喂喂，你认真的吗。”

望海忍不住吐槽。

“你确定你吃个饭就会乖乖回去了？像贯一郎跟罗伯斯庇尔那样？”

“咳咳。”面条整理了下礼服的黑色领结，居高临下地看着望海道：“当然没有那么简单。嗯，起码要在第一幕结尾的时候，我为黛博拉包下整个酒店那么高的规格才行。”

“……”

“……”

“哈？”

随着时间渐晚，夕阳落入了地平线之下，室外的气温开始逐渐回落到了个位数。望海带着真彩来到的是京都鲜有的高规格酒店京都ホテルオークラ，虽然是望海（面条）的一时起兴，但居然意外的预约到了空席，真不知道该说啥走运还是不幸。

一下了的士，真彩就些兴奋地开启了话唠模式开始在望海身边叽叽喳喳起来，说着自己办过茶会的酒店的样子，说起每次都在看望海茶会录像的事情。两人走过富丽堂皇的大厅，面条和埃里克絮絮叨叨评判着这里的金色吊顶是否能赶得上当年面条为黛博拉准备的地方，亦或是埃里克一直住着的歌剧院舞台。

三个人的声音充斥着望海的耳朵，让她开始有些头痛。“放轻松点嘛。”唐璜搭上了她的肩，“别有那么大的心理压力，就当是真的出来约会的不好吗？”

“不，那个，说起来我这辈子就没有正儿八经地跟别人约过会……”

“哟，那我们望海前辈的第一次居然就是给了这孩子吗。”唐璜笑吟吟地指了指对现状丝毫不知情的真彩，然后继续开始开望海的玩笑：“如果她知道的话，肯定会开心地不得了的吧。”

“这话怎么说的，ki酱只是对谁都很开朗活泼而已，是大家的开心果，而且在舞台上也很认真，作为娘役也是个很优秀的孩子。”

“是吗，不过我看得出来哟，那孩子看你的眼神跟对别人不一样，她对你是真情满满的呢。”

“你，你说什么呢。”

“nozo桑！马上就到了！快点呀。”

真彩几乎是蹦蹦跳跳地冲进了电梯，然后回头招呼已经落后了两三米多的望海，她的呼唤声将望海的思绪打断，望海只能暂且将唐璜的话抛在一边，应声跟了上去。

望海定下的sky餐厅在17层，透过小隔间内的两面观景窗可以俯瞰到京都三条通的夜景，一直到侍应将桌上的蜡烛点燃，开始介绍今晚的推荐菜单，真彩才恋恋不舍地将目光从窗外的景色上收了回来。

望海没做太多考虑就点了侍应生推荐的pittoresque系列，然后又在面条的撺掇下点了Perrier joust的香槟。真彩一脸崇敬地看着望海，大概望海这自暴自弃之举在她看来倒是多了几分成熟的大人魅力。

从前菜的甜虾配牛油果酱和芦笋，再到配上了柑橘酱的清蒸甜鲷，望海和真彩意外的沉浸在了单纯的美食体验中，一直到主菜的罗西尼风味的牛排和烤鹅肝上来之前，两人之间都鲜有交谈。这在外人看来或许有些乏味地过分，但却一直都是望海和真彩两人最熟悉的相处模式。望海还记得去盛冈的那次，两人就这样坐在摇晃的大巴上，看着窗外不断散落的花瓣发着呆，虽然相互无言，但却又莫名得心安。

“时代真是变了，没想到现在的料理都进化成这样的了，没有松茸吗？”

面条一边点评着一边对着端上来的料理咂舌，他的聒噪让望海有些烦躁，不由得多喝了几杯。

“唔，nozo桑真是酒豪啊。”

真彩笑着打趣，这话让望海有些不好意思了起来，毕竟在巴黎喝苹果酒的那次，真彩的豪迈让望海记忆犹新。虽然是后来才知道真彩虽然酒量好却不怎么喝酒这件事的，但在心里，望海早已将真彩划入了“酒豪”的行列。

“会有松茸吗？”

看出了望海的难为情，真彩主动转移了话题。

“怎么突然提到这个了。”

“突然想起了美国往事第一幕的最后，黛博拉和面条在酒店约会的事了。”真彩笑吟吟地说着，看上去心情极好，“黛博拉不是说嘴里还留着松茸的芬芳吗，我就一直在好奇两个人到底吃了什么。”

“我也想知道呢。”

望海放下刀叉看向真彩，发现对方也在偷瞄着自己，视线对上一秒之后，两人同时笑了起来。

“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈，就是嘛，就是会让人在意啊，之前一直想问小池老师，但又想小池老师会不会觉得我太奇怪了。我还以为只有我一个人在意呢，没想到nozo桑也会在意这种事情啊。”

真彩又不知不觉得开启了连珠炮地模式喋喋不休地说了起来，望海看着她眉飞色舞的样子，觉得像某些活泼过头的小型啮齿类动物，既可爱又有些好笑。

“所以你们到底吃的什么啊。”

望海在心里对面条发问。

“松茸奶油浓汤。”

“真的吗！”

“骗你的。”

“喂！结果是你自己也不知道吧！毕竟只是个虚构的人物。”

面对望海的吐槽，面条却只是温柔地笑了起来，他的目光认真地停留在真彩的身上，注视着她的一颦一笑，眼中满是宠溺与不舍。

“她面对我的时候总是这么笑着。”面条坐在两人身边，用手托着下巴似乎在想着什么。“那时候我也总是在想，如果世界的时间就这么停下来，只剩下我们两个人多好。”

“哟哟，你原来也是这么纯情的角色吗。”

望海品尝着端上来的甜点，调侃着跟平时碎嘴又毒舌有些不同的面条。奶油的香甜配上酒精的醇厚，复杂的口感刺激着望海的神经，让她不仅话多了起来。

“ki酱，说起美国往事，我一直觉得面条的愿望其实很简单，他只是想跟黛博拉一起生活罢了。”

“今天是过往角色大回忆吗？”真彩咯咯笑了起来，又接着道：“不过黛博拉想要的更多吧，而且在意的也太多，所以她最后才没能跟面条在一起。”

“是吗。”望海模仿着面条的语气说了起来，“我倒是觉得是面条太懦弱了，他总觉得自己要赚更多的钱，拥有更高的地位才有资格站在黛博拉身边。”

“那实际上呢？”

“实际上或许只是作为普通的人，普通的生活在一起也足够了不是吗。”

听了这话真彩笑了，她放下酒杯点了点头，道：“黛博拉真正希望的是面条能走在光明的路上，或许赚不了那么多的钱，但只要两个人能堂堂正正在一起，就足够了。”

真彩的话让面条沉默了，他低下头沉思了起来，一直等到酒瓶都见了底，他才对望海喃喃开口：“Mr望海，谢谢你。”

“诶，怎么了这么突然。”望海有些手足无措。

“我一直觉得，我与黛博拉的分开是一个无可避免的悲剧，就像我经历过的那些青春岁月一样，和麦克斯他们也是，我们都是被命运推着往前走，被时代紧逼着一步也不敢停下来。”

面条拉起望海的手让她离开的座席，望海惊讶地看着他，听着他接下来的话：“但是我错了，与其说是时代决定了我们，倒不如说是我们决定了在那样一个时代以那样一种姿态活下去罢了，爱也好，恨也罢，到了最后剩下的只有虚无。有趣吧，就像黛博拉说的，如果那个时候我选择了另一种方式去活，或许会活得更坏，但也或许可以作为一个光明磊落的男人跟她在一起。”

“喂，你怎么了突然，你们别光看着，快制止他啊。”

望海被面条引着朝着真彩走去，看着真彩疑惑的目光，她拼命想向站在一旁的唐璜和埃里克求救，但那两人却只是摊手表示帮不上忙。

“如果面条能听到黛博拉说这样的话，一定会很开心吧。”

不受控制的话语从望海的喉头流窜而出，她的手伸到了真彩的脸颊，捋开了她鬓角的碎发，又低喃道：“不过你知道吗，即使最后他们没能在一起，但关于黛博拉的回忆也已经占据了面条全部的人生。“

“突然这是怎么了，nozo桑。”

真彩的脸上泛着绯红，不知是因为酒精的作用还是因为其他的什么，她抬头看着望海，黑亮的眸子里反射着些许光彩。望海修长的手指滑过她的颌骨，温柔又魅惑地挑起了她的下巴。

“我想对你做面条想对黛博拉做的事情。”

“面条想对黛博拉做的事情，你是说……唔”

堵住真彩声音的是一个吻，一个深情又绵长的吻，带着酒精的迷幻气味与湿润的热度，真彩可以闻到望海身上所散发的令人安心的气息。望海就这样吻着，将面条的对黛博拉的追思都融化在了此刻无言的亲吻中。她的手指描摹着真彩脸颊与脖子的曲线，将温柔的爱意倾泻于她。

“如果有来世，能在一起就好了。”

面条说着，而后将手从望海身上离开。

不过望海似乎并没有意识到这些，依旧向受了谁的控制似的沉浸在这个脱离于现实世界的吻之中。看着这一幕，面条笑了起来，他对着围观的两人做了一个嘘的手势，然后转身朝着夜空走去。

“剩下的就拜托你们了。”

伴着最后一句似有似无的留言，面条的身影最终消失在了一些隐约闪烁的光芒之中，洒脱地如同他走过银桥时候的样子。


	5. 第五章（完）

四月的夜晚还带着些许凉意，当然，就算再凉也凉不过此刻望海的心。一直到从jr西日本的高速列车上下来，望海的意识都处于一种模糊的状态，犹如煮的太过的粥融化成了浆糊一般，望海已经完全不记得自己是怎样结的帐，怎样从酒店出来的，以及一路上是怎样面对真彩的了。

不用等到明天了，今天晚上望海风斗就已经社会性死亡了。

这样想着，望海脸上露出了一个已经坏掉的笑容，完全不理会亡灵中剩下的唐璜和埃里克对自己的拍打，开始思考遗书里要留下的内容。

“喂！到家了！你还在一个人惆怅什么！”

唐璜用尽全力才将望海的思绪拖回了人间，结果正对上真彩担心的目光。

“我，我没事的。”

望海心虚地抢先回答。

“走吧。”

时针已经开始指向深夜十一点，宝冢车站来往的行人寥寥无几，像是生怕停下来就会被真彩追上质问一般，望海如孤魂野鬼一样跌跌撞撞地不停向前走，一刻都不肯停下来。

一直走过横跨武库川的大桥，真彩的呼喊声响起的时候，望海才回过神来。

“啊，nozo桑小心。”

但是已经晚了，望海的急步如刹不住的轮子一样在最后两级台阶那里冲了下去，不等真彩伸手去拉，望海已经一个趔趄地摔在了地上。

“啊啊啊，nozo桑——”

真彩惊地赶忙小快步地赶过去，蹲下身查看望海的伤势。望海像摔蒙了似的坐在台阶那里，低着头不肯去看真彩。

“怎么了，崴到脚了吗，还是哪里伤到了吗。”真彩急切地在挎包里翻找起手机，“要不要打电话叫救护车来，如果严重到影响到过阵子大剧场的演出就糟糕了……”

“不……我没事。”

望海伸手拉住了真彩的手。

“怎么了吗……” 

望海的话让真彩冷静了下来，她心疼又温柔地捋了下望海摔倒时被弄乱的鬓角的发丝，小声地安慰着她。

“那个。”望海小声嘟囔着，“对不起。”

“怎么就突然要道歉，一点都不像平时的nozo桑呀。”

真彩笑了起来，顺势也像望海一样坐在了台阶上，她伸展了下手臂长舒了一口气笑道：“今天真的累到我了，不过也是真彩希帆人生中最高的一次约会了。”

“那个……”

“nozo桑不用道歉哟。”真彩的声音温和而亲切，她笑意盈盈的说着：“其实从中途就隐约感觉到了，nozo桑跟平时有点不一样，是有什么心事吧。”

“嗯……”

“不过突然抱住我，还是有kiss什么的还真是有点惊讶呢……难道是跟别人打赌输了的惩罚游戏不成。”

“嘛，嗯，差不多就是那样的……”

望海顺着真彩给的台阶把话接了下去，但心中的愧疚却丝毫没有减少，很大程度是因为这确实是个谎言。望海觉得太阳穴的血管一跳一跳地有些胀痛，但是总不能跟ki酱说自己被五个只有自己看得到的亡灵缠上了，所以才做出这样的事吧，真彩根本不会相信……不，如果是那孩子的话说不定还真会相信。唔，望海用手指抵住了额头，头又痛了起来。

“唐璜和埃里克，你们还在啊。”

望海用余光瞄到依旧阴魂不散的两个亡灵，深深地叹了口气道：“都到这一步了，你们想做什么就都一起来吧，我已经无所谓了。”

“那再来一次kiss也无所谓？”

“唔。”

面对唐璜的调笑，望海打了个寒颤。

“算了算了，不开玩笑了，我的心愿其实跟真彩没什么关系，你去问那孩子吧。”

说着，唐璜将埃里克推到了望海的面前，望海看着这个全程都没怎么开口的真・幽灵，看着他熟悉又有些陌生的样貌，忽然有些心疼他：“埃里克，你的心愿是什么，不像其他几个人，你是我曾经最喜欢也最同情的角色，只要是你的要求，我会心甘情愿去做的。哪怕是，k、kiss也……”

望海鼓足了勇气说着，但那个一直沉睡在华丽的大剧院地下的亡灵，却只是不好意思地笑了起来，他抚摸着脸上绀蓝色的面具喃喃着：“其实我已经说过好几次了，能像这样子，在光天化日之下跟克里斯蒂娜一起约会，我就已经满足了……”

“是吗，但这心愿也太……”

“太贫乏了是吗。”埃里克似乎有些羞涩，他揪着袖口的刺绣说着：“但是就是这样和克里斯蒂娜一起度过的恬静的时光，于我而言已经是人生至高的快乐了……我一直梦想着有一天能和克里斯蒂娜一起走在街上，去看看城市，看看阳光，看看盛开的花朵和天空……但是我不能，因为我只有在黑夜的沟渠里才能生存，只有与丑陋和阴暗才能为伍。”

“埃里克……”

“望海，谢谢你，能让我可以不在乎旁人的目光跟克里斯蒂娜走在一起。但是请不要让她知道我的存在，我只是想默默地看着她，这样就足够了。”埃里克走到真彩的身边，他伸出手微微触碰着真彩的发梢，望海可以看到他的眼睛里反射着明亮的月光，带着些许的落寞与不舍，他笑了起来。

“克里斯蒂娜，谢谢你，谢谢你接纳了我，给了我别人从不曾施舍于我的爱……如果在另一个世界，能再一次跟你相遇的话，请再一次用你真诚的爱抚摸我藏在面具之下的灵魂吧。”

埃里克说着，将轻柔的吻落在了真彩的额头上。

“我爱你，克里斯蒂娜。”

随着这最后一声真情的告白，埃里克消失在了黑夜中，他曾站立的地方变得空荡而漆黑，似乎缺少了些什么，但是这种缺失却又带来了一种触及人心灵的东西，那似乎是某些情感，某些跨过时间与距离的强烈情感，就这样留在了望海的心中。

不，或许不止是望海，因为她抬眼看去的时候，发现真彩像是察觉了什么似的怔怔地望着刚才埃里克消失的地方。

“怎么了。”

“啊，没什么，只是不知道为什么忽然觉得有点悲伤。”

真彩回过神来，擦拭了一下眼角的湿润后，又换回了刚才的笑容。她伸手拉着望海起身，然后轻轻摘掉跌倒时挂在了望海领子上的叶片。

“今天辛苦你了。”望海看着眼前这个温柔可靠的后辈，内心却突然涌出一种冲动，一种想把今天这些离奇又怪异的经历全部讲给她听的冲动。“ki酱，那个，其实今天……”

“没关系哟。”

真彩拉着望海的外套凑近过去，然后用另一只手的手指抵住了她的嘴唇。

“不用勉强自己告诉我，等到哪天nozo桑真的想好了，再来说给我听吧。”

“嗯……”

“我会乖乖等到那一天的。”

这是那天真彩留给望海的最后一句话。

望海躺在沙发上，感觉浑身的精力都已经被抽干了，连动一下眼皮都觉得痛苦，她回忆着这一天之内发生的事，简直就像一部情节紧凑的电影。

“原来扮演别人的人生真的这么累啊……”望海喃喃着爬了起来，将【成为约翰马尔科维奇】的光盘毕恭毕敬地收回到了卡片盒里，“我真的错了，这真是一部伟大的电影，我要对昨天自己的失言做出深刻的反省。”

“没想到你还是那种会自我反省的人啊。”

唐璜的声音幽幽地从望海的背后响起，这突如其来的打击让望海感觉后背冒出来冷汗。

“你还在的吗！”

“我不是说了吗。”唐璜一脸无辜地怂了怂肩，“我的心愿跟那孩子没关系……但是也不代表我就没有心愿要实现了啊。”

“唔，被摆了一道。”

望海咬着嘴唇看向客厅的时钟，分针已经越过了十一点四十五分，留给望海的只有不到十五分钟的时间了。

要在这么短的时间里完成这个最难搞的混世魔王的心愿吗……

“这不就是彻底没辙了吗！”

望海抱住头瘫倒在了沙发上，流着泪喃喃自语：“再见了，爸爸，妈妈，还有我讨厌的老弟，以及雪组的大家们……明天开始望海风斗就要成为第一个宝塚出身的淫魔了……”

“别在这里哀嚎了！”

唐璜一脚把陷入自暴自弃模式的望海踹到了地上，然后踩在沙发上居高临下地对她说道：“虽然你的脸确实挺俊俏的，要是得到你的肉体的话确实可以玩到不少女人，不过我这次出现的终极目的可不是这么单纯的事情。”

“终，终极目的？”

“所以说啊。”唐璜一脸恨铁不成钢地拎着望海的后领把她提了起来，然后开口道：“骗你的啦，我们都是剧本里跳出来的幽灵什么的。”

“……哈？”

望海思维一时见无法跟上唐璜的话。

“就是说，我们根本就不是亡灵。”

“但是别人明明看不到你们啊，无论是kiho还是酒店的侍应生，大家都看不到你们，只有我……”

说到这里，望海像突然想到了什么似的突然住嘴了，她睁大了眼睛，一脸难以置信的神情盯着眼前的唐璜。

“看来你终于察觉到了。”唐璜满意地点了点头。“我们只存在于你的脑海里。”

“就像未麻的部屋那样？”

“嗯。”

“就像搏击俱乐部那样？”

“是的。”

“就像致命id那样？”

“你有完没完啊你这个电影死宅！”

唐璜不耐烦地敲打着望海的脑袋，开口道：“你把我们理解成多重人格也好，你自己的幻觉也好，其实说白了，我们都不过是你在每一部剧里无法了却的心结。”

唐璜的话让望海的思维重新开始转动了起来，“我无法了却的心结……”她自言自语地重复着唐璜的话，的确，望海每出演一个角色，都在努力尝试去深入角色的内心，试图去理解他们，因为望海希望能将每一个角色都变成活生生的人，展现在这个舞台上，这是她的追求，也是她的坚持。而也正因如此，在每一部剧结束的时候，望海的心中也难免会留下一些无法释怀的地方。

就像她总是会去思考，如果再有一次机会，罗伯斯庇尔会选择跟玛丽安奴度过怎样的人生。或者是埃里克期盼的跟克莉丝汀的生活是怎样的。是不是面条的执着才是葬送他与黛博拉之间可能性的那最后一根稻草。以及贯一郎如果真的完成了约定，死在自己的家乡的话，一切会不会更美好一点……

“是的，就像你现在所思考着的东西一样，不论是我，贯一郎，罗伯斯庇尔，面条，还是埃里克，我们都是你思考的产物，我们也只在你的面前以这种具像化的形式出现，而我们所有的言谈举止，也都是符合你对我们形象的想象。”

唐璜说着，用他漆黑明亮的眼睛看着望海。

“我这是疯了吗……”望海哭笑不得地扶额叹息。“居然在跟自己的幻觉对话。”

“别这么说嘛。”唐璜勾住望海的肩膀安慰她道：“这种情况在演员中其实是挺常见的，而且，你已经完成了我们的心愿，也就相当于了却了你的心结，我们以后是不会再出现了。”

“唔……我的心结吗……”

“嘛……其实你自己多少也察觉到了不是吗。”

“嗯……”

“贯一郎那家伙代表的是对未完成的约定的执念，罗伯斯庇尔则是彻彻底底的悔恨，而面条活到了最后却错失了爱人，他代表着遗留的追思。最后是埃里克，那孩子最单纯，他代表着最纯真的爱。”

唐璜的话语如锤子一般一下又一下地敲打着望海的心，说出了她一直埋藏在心底的那些心结。但是，还有一个。

“那你呢，你所代表的是什么？”

望海看着唐璜，唐璜也看着她，两人就这样对视了几秒，直到望海先败下阵来移开了视线。唐璜笑了起来，开口道：“你知道的吧，我代表什么。”

望海选择不回答。

“我，唐璜，代表着你心底深藏的欲念。”

唐璜还是将这话说了出来，他走近望海，似乎是要看透她迄今为止所有的伪装一般，直视着她的眼睛。唐璜伸手抚摸着望海的脸颊，动作暧昧却又温柔，他低声在望海的耳边说着：“你明白的吧，我为什么存在。”

“我，我不知道。”

望海的喉头干燥得像要冒火，连声音也沙哑了起来。

“是吗。”

唐璜抬起头，但望海看到的却是真彩的脸庞。

“我知道你想要的是什么。”

说着，她吻上了望海的唇。柔软而细腻的触感如此得似曾相识，望海拼命想抵奔涌而来的记忆，但无论怎样挣扎，关于酒店的吻的记忆却清晰地如同幻灯片一般不停地在望海的脑中回放着。望海只能束手就擒，任自己被滚滚回忆卷袭着带走。

一直到唐璜离开了望海。

映在望海瞳孔中的，依旧是那个肤色偏黑的帅气男子，他脸上露出爽朗的笑容开口问望海：“刚才你是看到谁了呢？”

“唔……”

望海闭口不言，时钟指向了十一点五十九分。

“好了好了，我也是时候该走了。”

唐璜对望海行了一个浮夸的俯身礼，然后转身朝着门外走去。

“如果还能再见，到时候记得告诉我你找到你的玛丽亚了吗。”

望海就这样看着唐璜的背影，以及他挥动的手指都化为了一缕青黑色的烟雾，消散在了走廊的黑暗之中。

“我的，玛丽亚吗……” 

这是一个很长很长的深眠，犹如落入了太平洋中间的马里亚纳海沟一般漆黑而安静，望海睡的很沉，甚至都没有做梦。

望海觉得自打小学毕业以来，她似乎从未睡的这样熟过，在经历了一整天精疲力竭的多人约会之后，望海的身心都确实需要好好休息一番。就这样，望海一直睡到第二天的中午时分，才姗姗从床上醒来。

正午的阳光就好像发酵后的红酒一般醇厚，轻柔地在房间内铺洒开一片光韵，望海看着那些光斑发呆，足足过了五分钟才彻底清醒了过来。亡灵们已经不见了，昨天发生的一切都像做的一场梦似的模糊且不真实。

不过，唯有那个吻，那个不停出现在她脑海中的吻，真实得无以复加。甚至连那时候真彩身上好闻的柑橘系香水的气味，都巨细无漏地出现在了望海的记忆里，让她的心跳开始加速。

【ki酱，你还好吗。】

望海拿起手机，在信息栏里写下几个字，犹豫了好一会，才按下了发送键。

嘟嘟。

不到一分钟，真彩就回复了。

【嗯，我很好，nozo桑也还好吗，昨天真是谢谢了，还请我吃了那么好吃的料理，不过请一定小心一点，不要再摔跤了（笑）】

看着非常真彩流的回信，望海忍不住笑了起来。

【抱歉，昨天发生了很多，那个……有时间的话再一起约会吧】

迟疑了一下，望海又在后面加了一句。

【这次，只有我们两个人】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 一个突如其来的脑洞让我写了这么突如其来的一篇daikiho文。
> 
> 因为daikiho演的剧几乎没有he的，所以就写了这样一篇轻松愉悦的小短剧，至少让dakiho在故事里能有情人终成眷属。（甜甜甜得简直不像我写的……）
> 
> 不过写完的时候忽然觉得，这样开心的小故事写起来真的很愉悦啊，一旦接受了这个设定，笔根本就停不下来了wwwwww。
> 
> 希望daikiho能继续甜下去～希望幽灵五人组在天界能找到自己的归宿～希望我的错笔字情况能有所改善
> 
> 感谢食用


End file.
